Motion-transmitting remote control cable assemblies, sometimes referred to as “Bowden cables” or “push-pull cables,” are used for transmitting both force and travel along a path. Use of such cable assemblies can be found in aircraft, automotive, and marine environments. These cable assemblies can be used for transmitting force and motion in push/pull type applications. One example of a specific use of such remote control cable assemblies is changing gears of a transmission in automobiles.
A motion-transmitting remote control cable assembly typically includes a flexible core element slidably enclosed within a flexible outer sheath. The core element may be adapted at one end to be attached to a member to be controlled whereas the other end may be attached to an actuator for longitudinally moving the core element within the outer sheath. The outer sheath is secured by some type of anchor, such as by coupling end fittings to support structures, brackets, or abutment members.
In the automobile industry, there is a never ending desire to simplify and/or speed up the assembly process while maintaining vigorous performance requirements and improving reliability, see, for example, European Patent Number EP 1 026 411 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,706, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein in their entireties by reference. These cable assemblies have become prevailing standard in Europe. However, these cables must be manufactured to very close tolerances to meet performance requirements. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved remote control cable assembly where manufacturing variation would have less impact on the product or the cable type can be changed to reduce the material required for robust performance.